


creating the moon in the confines of our beds

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Get together fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Technically Also Post-Game, ambiguous setting, handjobs, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Miles, Ganke, and their bunk beds at Brooklyn Visions.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	creating the moon in the confines of our beds

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write them fooling around in the bunk beds so this happened. 
> 
> big thanks to han for the beta as always!

Miles had been worried about sharing a room with someone when he first started attending Brooklyn Visions. As an only child, he never had to deal with siblings encroaching on his space growing up. Even being as close to Phin as he was, sleepovers were a far cry from living together. 

It’s obvious within minutes of meeting Ganke that Miles’ worrying was for nothing. 

Ganke’s there first and he’s already claimed the bottom bunk; he’s got a computer set up against one side of the room and immediately Miles’ jaw drops in admiration of the rig. 

“That is _sick_ ,” he says in lieu of a greeting. He drops his duffle bag by the door and lets his backpack fall from his shoulder as he rushes over to the set up. Ganke swirls around in his desk chair, looking startled at first, then confused, then hesitantly excited. 

“You think so?” He asks, scratching at the back of his neck. “I know it kind of takes up a lot of space…”

Miles scoffs. “This is _dope_ ,” Miles says with feeling. “What games do you play?”

“Uh, pretty typical stuff like _Call of Duty_ or _WoW_ but I’m actually working on designing my own game right now, instead.”

_“What.”_

It isn’t until after Ganke has explained the ins and outs of _Speed Nonagon_ , something that takes at least two hours, that they get around to proper introductions. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I took the bottom bunk,” Ganke says with a sheepish shrug. “I don’t really like heights.” He glances up at the top bunk, a blush stealing across his face.

Miles grins crookedly. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. It’s actually kinda cool, cuz I’ve never had a bunk bed before. Top bunk is where it’s at, right?”

Ganke laughs and Miles’ stomach flutters weirdly. “Sure, man.”

* * *

Miles has every intention of keeping his little spider problem a secret from Ganke. Peter had made it very clear that no one could know about his powers, lest they end up in danger. Yet, despite his determination, it’s only a few weeks after the Devil’s Breath cure is distributed that Miles ends up spilling the beans. Everything probably would have been fine if Miles hadn’t thought going out for some late-night swinging was a good idea; everything _definitely_ would have been fine if he hadn’t stumbled across a carjacking and felt compelled to take care of it. 

The fact of the matter is everything is _not_ fine because Miles ends up stabbed. When he tries to sneak back into his Brooklyn Visions dorm, he crashes into the coat rack, knocking it over and causing Ganke to leap out of bed wielding a backscratcher. 

“It’s me!” Miles hisses, hands up even though one is kind of, sort of covered in blood. “Ganke, it’s just me!”

The backscratcher clatters to the ground softly. Ganke stares at him for a moment before rubbing at his eyes and then staring some more. “...Miles?” 

“Yeah,” Miles says, grinning. He remembers belatedly that he’s still got a mask on and hurries to yank it off with his clean hand. “It’s just me.”

“Dude, what are you doing? Did you sneak out?” Ganke starts to get closer but stops dead in his tracks when the light streaming into their room illuminates the blood on Miles’ hand, on his side, dripping onto their carpet. “Are you _hurt_?”

“It’s no big deal, really.” Miles tries to smile again but it morphs into a grimace as he starts to move and pain shoots along his side. “I’ll be fine by morning.”

“Sit down,” Ganke says in a firm tone, pointing at his bunk. “I’ll grab the first aid kit and some washcloths.”

Miles debates arguing for only a second, but then Ganke narrows his eyes and Miles hurries to hobble over to the bottom bunk. He sits on it gingerly, doing his best not to get blood on the blanket or sheets. Ganke stares at him a second longer, a mix between worried and disappointed, and then he’s slipping out of their dorm. Miles listens as the sink down the hall runs, turns off, followed by Ganke’s frantic footfalls as he rushes back to their room. He kicks the door shut behind him and then drags his desk chair over toward the bed so he can sit in front of Miles.

“Show me,” Ganke says. 

Miles peels off his jacket and with a shrug drops it onto the carpet. Then he lifts his shirt to expose the already-healing cut along his side. It’s not too bad, really. It’s probably not even that deep. He tells Ganke this and gets a snort for his troubles. 

“You can’t just crash into our room bleeding, dude.” Ganke wipes at the cut first with a warm, wet washcloth. Miles flinches at the feeling but otherwise stays still. “What were you thinking?”

Miles looks away, out the window he crawled in through. “I was thinking of getting some training in on my own without the other Spider-Man helping me.”

Ganke pauses in wiping up the wound. There’s a furrow in his brow. As he starts to apply Neosporin—Miles doesn’t bother telling him it’s a useless ointment for him—he finally replies. “So there’s _two_ Spider-Man... Spider-Men now?”

“Kinda.” Miles still doesn’t watch as Ganke lays the bandage over his side. “More like a Spider-Man and a Spider-Kid.”

 _Peter probably would’ve stopped that carjacking no problem_ , Miles thinks moodily.

Ganke leans back. His fingertips are stained a little red, with _Miles’_ blood. The thought makes Miles’ stomach lurch. “You’re going to tell me all about this tomorrow. Or, uh, in the morning.”

A quick glance at the clock tells Miles that it’s currently a quarter to two and he winces again. “Okay.”

“And you’re buying breakfast, from that one bistro down the road.”

Miles laughs, surprised but also not. “Yeah, sure. It’s the least I can do.”

Ganke nods. “I’ll look up some methods for getting blood stains out of clothes and carpet.”

Miles’ stomach twists again, like it did the day he met Ganke. He blames it on the stab wound.

* * *

Miles’ spidey senses tingle moments before Ganke speaks.

“Miles?” 

Miles swallows a groan. He’s sore from another fight with the Rhino who just seems to keep escaping. He’s exhausted from midterms all week with more to come tomorrow and the day after. He loves Ganke—a lot, so much it scares him sometimes—but he knows it’s late and he just doesn’t have the energy right now. 

“Dude, c’mon.”

Miles shoves his face into his pillow and resists the urge to groan again. Eventually he lifts his head and says, “If you want to talk, you’re going to have to come up here.” 

There’s a pause, a beat of silence filling their room. Miles starts to doze back off, grateful, until the creak of the bottom bunk wakes him up again. Not long after, Ganke is poking insistently at his ankle. Miles huffs a little but shuffles over all the same to make room for his friend.

It’s not as weird as it could be for his friend to clamber into bed with him. They’ve shared the bottom bunk a few times before, usually when one of them dozes off after a long day. Sometimes Miles falls asleep in Ganke’s bunk while Ganke works on _Speed Nonagon_ , but Ganke has never fallen asleep in Miles’ bunk before.

Miles can barely keep his eyes open as Ganke gets comfortable. Ganke’s glasses must be on the end table down below; it’s rare for Miles to see his friend without his glasses and if he wasn’t so tired, he’d comment on it. 

“Miles,” Ganke says again. 

Miles manages to open an eye, unsure of when they drifted shut again, and waits for his friend to speak. The words never come. “If this is about the calculus midterm this week, man, I swear—?”

“No.” Ganke swallows loudly. “I just…” He looks away, down to fiddle with the edge of the blanket. “You’re careful out there, right? As Spider-Man?”

Miles blinks. Some of the grogginess clears from his head as his spidey senses wake up properly, honing in on Ganke’s shaky tone. “Of course, dude. As careful as I can be.” Which sometimes isn’t much, but Miles does his best.

Ganke nods appreciatively. “Awesome.” 

But there’s more. Miles can sense it. “What else?”

“It’s stupid.” Ganke starts to shift, moving like he’ll climb out of the bunk. Miles stops him with a hand on his wrist, tugging him close—closer than before. Their knees knock together and Miles can smell the toothpaste on Ganke’s breath.

“It’s not,” Miles says, “whatever it is, it’s not stupid.” 

Ganke still doesn’t meet Miles’ gaze as he speaks. “You’d keep me safe, right?” Ganke clears his throat. “I know you do, you _have_ , but...but if I got kidnapped, or if something happened, I don’t even know what—?”

“Of course,” Miles says urgently. “I’d do anything to keep you safe, Ganke. Anything. Whatever it takes.”

Ganke finally looks up and his eyes lock with Miles. He doesn’t say anything but Miles knows he doesn’t need to. Miles’ own breathing catches at the intensity of Ganke’s stare, his stomach flipping in circles. 

“You can stay,” Miles says after a few minutes. “If you want.”

Ganke swallows again and nods. “Thanks.” 

It takes them another few minutes to get comfortable. Ganke shifts and puts his back to Miles and, after a second’s hesitation, Miles wraps around him. It’s intimate, close, but comfortable. It doesn’t feel weird. Even if the swirling in Miles’ gut tries to tell him otherwise. 

* * *

Miles goes through school in a daze. The day before marked the two-year anniversary of his dad’s death and so far, it hasn’t gotten easier. The teachers cut him some slack—no one calls on him unless he actually raises his hand, which he only does to ask for the bathroom pass. No one bumps into him in the hallways, not even accidentally. Despite all this, Miles still feels drained and exhausted by the time he slogs into the dorm at the end of the school day. 

He’s sitting at his desk, staring at the wall without really seeing anything, when Ganke arrives. Miles still hasn’t changed out of his uniform, barely thought to take off his backpack. He drifts from side to side thoughtlessly until Ganke’s hands on the back of his chair stop him.

“Hey,” Ganke says softly.

Miles grunts in return. 

“Wanna watch some movies?” Ganke slowly pushes the chair until Miles is facing him. “I got some cheesy horror movies, a couple of 80s flicks, stuff like that.” He holds up a flash drive and waggles it in front of Miles’ face.

“Sorry man,” Miles starts.

“We don’t have to talk,” Ganke interrupts. “Let’s just...sit on my bed and watch some dumb movies and order pizza.” Ganke takes a step back, holds his arms out as if to say _there you have it_. 

Miles swallows around the lump in his throat. “Okay,” he says, voice hoarse. “Let me just get changed.”

Ganke grins. “I’ll put in the pizza order. You want the usual?”

Miles just nods as he finally heaves himself out of his chair and over to his dresser. He strips down and changes his uniform for sweats and a t-shirt while Ganke orders the pizza. It’s easy and chill and once he’s comfortable, Miles climbs onto Ganke’s bed, presses his back to the wall. He messes around on his phone while Ganke gets changed too, and by the time he’s done there’s a notification that their pizza has arrived. 

“I’ll go grab the food, you wanna pick a movie?” Ganke doesn’t wait for an answer before tossing the flash drive to Miles. “I don’t have a preference, so it’s up to you.”

Miles reaches for Ganke’s laptop where it’s stashed under his bunk, keys in his password easily before plugging in the flash drive. He skims the folder after it pops up and double clicks _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ just as Ganke reenters their room. Miles shifts on the bed to make room for Ganke beside him along with the pizza and sodas. The pizzas are warm at his feet and the soda is cold where Miles traps it between his thighs. 

“Nice choice,” Ganke says with a grin, bumping his shoulder against Miles’.

Miles ignores the flutter in his stomach and reaches for the pizza, though he can’t tamp down on a grin. “Thanks, man.”

* * *

Miles is still nursing some sore ribs and a fractured wrist when suddenly Ganke climbs into his bunk with him. Miles doesn’t even have a moment to comment on Ganke’s fear of heights, not even to tease, before Ganke is settling in bed with him. Miles opens his mouth but words don’t come out, which seems to suit Ganke fine since he doesn’t say anything either. He just leans in and kisses Miles, hard and desperate and sudden.

Miles makes what can only be described as a _meep_ into the kiss and flaps his good hand about in confusion. It doesn’t deter Ganke, though, who only grapples for Miles’ shirt, pants against his lips. They kiss for a moment longer before pulling apart. It’s then that Miles notices the tears in Ganke’s eyes. 

“I’m okay,” Miles murmurs.

Ganke shakes his head. “You nearly weren’t.” His grip on Miles’ shirt doesn’t loosen. “That was terrifying, Miles.”

Miles lays his good hand on Ganke’s waist. “I know.” He bites his lip. “I—?”

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Ganke closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. “I know you need to save New York. I know that.”

“You help me do that, you know that?”

Ganke doesn’t acknowledge Miles’ interjection. He falls silent, actually, and Miles shifts uncomfortably. 

Miles licks his lips and thinks, wildly, that he can taste Ganke. The faint taste of his chapstick, of the soda he was probably drinking earlier. “So, about that kiss…”

Ganke flushes pinker than Miles has ever seen. “I couldn’t let you go back out as Spider-Man without that. Without you knowing...how I feel about you.”

Miles’ heart somersaults in his chest. “Oh.” He doesn’t know what else to say. The giddy grin that he just can’t help hurts as it spreads across his face, but he doesn’t care. 

Ganke looks at him from under his eyelashes, shy. “Oh?”

Miles’ smile, impossibly, gets wider. Rather than replying—he’s never been the best with words anyway—he kisses Ganke a second time. It’s gentler, easier, and Miles finds himself laughing into it. 

“You’re making it really hard to stay mad at you,” Ganke says with a soft giggle of his own.

“Sorry not sorry.” Miles pulls back to watch Ganke give a grin of his own, to watch the furrow in his brow smooth out finally. “I’m glad you told me.” 

“I’m glad you’re alive.”

Miles knows it’s not enough but he tugs Ganke into a clumsy half-hug and holds him tight. He doesn’t know if his ribs have healed enough to no longer ache or if it’s the butterflies in his stomach distracting him. He doesn’t really mind either way. 

* * *

“You gotta keep it down,” Miles says with a laugh. 

“ _I_ need to keep it down?” Ganke scoffs. He slides a hand from Miles’ hip to the front of his uniform pants. “Do I need to remind you who almost got us caught last time we spent spring break at _your_ house?”

Miles pinches Ganke’s side in retaliation. “Whatever,” he says, cheeks burning because he knows Ganke is right. “Either way, we need to hurry.”

“My hand is literally down your pants, dude.” Ganke gives Miles’ dick a pointed squeeze. “You’re the one—!”

Miles kisses his snarky retort from his lips as he finally works his hand into Ganke’s slacks. Ganke gasps into the kiss and arches his back and Miles’ whole body burns.

From there it’s frenzied and quick. Handjobs aren’t new to them; Miles knows how to twist his hand on the upstroke to make Ganke’s thighs shake, just like Ganke knows to squeeze the base of Miles’ cock to get him to throw his head back. Which he does, perfectly timed and bringing Miles right to the brink of coming. He probably would have come if not for the fact that throwing his head back meant hitting his head on the underside of the top bunk. He’s taken hits from Rhino, been thrown from buildings, been mowed over by literal semi-trucks, and yet nothing hurts worse than this. 

Stars dance in front of his eyes and his grip on Ganke’s dick falters. 

“Oh my god.” Ganke’s hand fumbles to get out of Miles’ pants and he reaches up to cradle Miles’ head instead. “Miles, are you okay?” 

Miles winces as Ganke’s fingers brush the hot spot at the top of his head, tender for the moment. “I’m good, it’ll fade in a second.”

“Maybe we should switch spots?” Ganke grins sheepishly. 

The pain finally starts to dim and Miles’ cock hasn’t softened. “Nah,” he says with a grin. He leans down, braces a hand on the bed beside Ganke’s head, and nips at his boyfriend’s lips. “This is good. We gotta make it even quicker now, though.”

“Isn’t one of your spidey powers super speed?” Ganke teases, slipping his hand back into Miles’ pants without hesitation. Miles’ response is stolen as Ganke strokes him fast and perfect, the friction this side of overwhelming. He can’t even get his wits about him enough to reciprocate. Ganke takes him apart one-handed like it’s no big deal, like Miles is a beginner level chemistry experiment. 

Miles remembers not to throw his head back when Ganke grips his base this time and instead grinds down, presses his face into Ganke’s neck. His hips jerk as he comes, almost certainly staining his slacks as he buries his moan against Ganke’s skin. He pants as he comes down until he’s shaking and Ganke finally stops stroking him. 

Ganke’s free hand runs along Miles’ back, soothing and gentle. 

Miles lifts his head and peppers kisses along Ganke’s chin. “Give me a second to remember how to make my hands work.”

Ganke snorts. “Take your time, not like we have a class in,” he checks his watch, “six minutes.” 

Miles slips a hand between their bodies and back into Ganke’s slacks. “I’ll have you done in two.”

The challenging glint in Ganke’s eyes makes Miles’ stomach twist with excitement. “By all means,” Ganke says before tugging Miles into another kiss.

They’re late to class, but Miles thinks it’s definitely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
